gintamafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tōgenkyō Alien
Es el primer opening de Gintama (2011)— Segunda temporada— interpretado por Serial TV drama. El opening se transmite desde el episodio 01 hasta el episodio 26. Personajes Personajes por orden de aparición: * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura * Shimura Shinpachi * Sadaharu * Hedoro * Principe Hata * Elizabeth * Terakado Tsuu * Hijikata Toushirou * Yamazaki Sagaru * Okita Sougo * Kondou Isao * Hasegawa Taizou * Honjou Kyoushirou * Kurogoma Katsuo * Hachirou * Musashi * Otose * Catherine * Tama * Sarutobi Ayame * Yagyuu Kyuubei * Shimura Tae * Tsukuyo * Toujou Ayumu * Takatin * Takachin * Katsura Kotarou * Kozenigata Heiji * Haji * Sakamoto Tatsuma * Mutsu * Matsudaira Katakuriko * Tokugawa Shige Shige * Hattori Zenzou * Hiraga Gengai * Takasugi Shinsuke * Kawakami Bansai * Takechi Henpeita * Kijima Matako * Abuto * Kamui * Doromizu Jirochou * Chin Pirako * Princesa Kada * Terada Ayano Letra Romaji= SORE HOI SA! HA SORE! HA! HA SORE! SORE HOI SA! HA SORE! HA! HA SORE! HA! Sunda hitomi ga Yobisamasu Wasure kaketeta Seigikan Seigikan Sui mo amai mo shaburi tsukusu Kyou no TEEMA wa Kanzen chou aku sa Sanbuntekina Kuchiburi de Yatara usobuku ALIEN ALIEN Norari kurari to tsumibukaki Tougenkyou ni GOOD BYE shitan naraba Risou ni Chuujitsu na Ooh Kibou wa Mada Sutete wa ikenai sa SEE-SAW GAME wa tsuzuiteku Sou sou bokura mo yuzurenai Shinken shoubu ni yamitsuki de Mou doushitatte Yamerare Naiyaiya Unmeiron nante Zenzen kankei nai Isshokenmei Da Da Da "Sing the fight song, la la la, sing the fight song. I just wanna listen to your singing out. Na na na na na na na..." "Nandemo ari" no Yo no naka de Togisumasu no wa Shinbigan Shinbigan Honne/Tatemae Yakitsukusu Kanjita mama ni Kanzen chou aku sa Kouganmuchi na STYLE de Mada habikoru ALIEN ALIEN Katsute yume mita Utsukushiki Tougenkyou wo GET BACK shitai naraba Risou ni Chuujitsu na Ooh Kibou wa Mada Sutete wa ikenai sa SEE-SAW GAME no Yukusue wa Sou sou boku ni mo wakaranai Shinken shoubu no Akatsuki wa Mou doushitatte Katsu shika Naiyaiya SEE-SAW GAME wa tsuzuiteku Sou sou bokura mo yuzurenai Shinken shoubu ni yamitsuki de Mou doushitatte Yamerare Naiyaiya Unmeiron nante Zenzen kankei nai Isshokenmei Da Da Da Unmeiron nante Zenzen kankei nai Isshokenmei Da Da Da |-| Tv Size= HA! HA SORE! SORE HOI SA! HA SORE! HA! HA SORE! HA! Sunda hitomi ga Yobisamasu Wasure kaketeta Seigikan Seigikan Sui mo amai mo shaburi tsukusu Kyou no TEEMA wa Kanzen chou aku sa HA! HA SORE! HA! Sanbuntekina Kuchiburi de Yatara usobuku ALIEN ALIEN Norari kurari to tsumibukaki Tougenkyou ni GOOD BYE shitan naraba Risou ni Chuujitsu na Ooh Kibou wa Mada Sutete wa ikenai sa SEE-SAW GAME wa tsuzuiteku Sou sou bokura mo yuzurenai Shinken shoubu ni yamitsuki de Mou doushitatte Yamerare Naiyaiya Unmeiron nante Zenzen kankei nai Isshokenmei Da Da Da |-| Kanji= 澄んだ瞳が 呼び醒ます 忘れかけてた 正義感 正義感 酸いも甘いも しゃぶり尽くす 今日のテーマは 勧善懲悪さ 散文的な 口ぶりで やたら嘯く エイリアン エイリアン のらりくらりと 罪深き 桃源郷に グッドバイしたんならば 理想に 忠実な uh 希望は まだ 捨ててはいけないさ シーソーゲームは 続いてく そうそう ぼくらも譲れない 真剣勝負に 病み付きで もうどうしたって やめられ ないやいや 運命論なんて ぜんぜん関係ない 一所懸命だ だ だ “Sing the fight song, la la la, sing the fight song. I just wanna listen to your singing out. na na na na na na na…” “何でもあり”の 世の中で 研ぎ澄ますのは 審美眼 審美眼 本音・建前 焼き尽くす 感じたままに 勧善懲悪さ 厚顔無恥な スタイルで 未だ蔓延る エイリアン エイリアン かつて夢見た 美しき 桃源郷を ゲットバックしたいならば 理想に 忠実な uh 希望は まだ 捨ててはいけないさ シーソーゲームの 行く末は そうそう ぼくにもわからない 真剣勝負の 暁は もうどうしたって 勝つしか ないやいや シーソーゲームは 続いてく そうそう ぼくらも譲れない 真剣勝負に 病み付きで もうどうしたって やめられ ないやいや 運命論なんて ぜんぜん関係ない 一所懸命だ だ だ 運命論なんて ぜんぜん関係ない 一所懸命だ だ だ |-| Español= Mis ojos muertos por fin van a despertar me olvide del sentido de la justicia Amargo o dulce, voy a devorarlo todo. Pues el tema de hoy es castigar al mal mostrando una forma de hablar muy común Al azar el grito de "Alíen! Alíen!" Aquí vagar no significa pecado Si te has olvidado ya de Shangri-la tus deseos, tu lealtad o tus normas. No deberían ser rechazadas aún este balance aun continua en juego y por eso no nos rendimos aún Adictos a luchar hasta el final, no hay quien nos detenga, somos impara-a-ables aqui no tienen que ver tonterias como la muerte Tienes que dar lo mejor, mejor, mejor "la canción de lucha, canta la canción. Yo sólo quiero escucharte cantar. Na na na na na na na ... " Vivir en un mundo donde "todo vale" vamos a afinar la estética, estética. Las máscaras de la verdadera intención ¿cómo se siente, la recompensa de castigar al mal? con un estilo bastante descarado, y los desvarios de los Alien, alien. Y, por cierto, si quieres regresar Que hermosa Shangri-la la que solo vez en sueños ... tus deseos, tu lealtad o tus normas. No deberian ser rechazadas aún el resultado de este desbalance ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos la batalla esta lejos de acabar no se que hacer no tengo remedio, debo ganar este balance aun continua en juego y por eso no nos rendimos aún Adictos a luchar hasta el final, no hay quien nos detenga, somos impara-a-ables aquí no tienen que ver tonterías como la muerte Tienes que dar lo mejor, mejor, mejor aqui no tienen que ver tonterias como la muerte Tienes que dar lo mejor, mejor, mejor Video Final alternativo (Episodio 23) Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings